This invention relates to a floor sweeper and more particularly to a hand operated floor sweeper which can wipe stains from a floor and collect the waste fluid from the floor.
As a floor sweeper for the purpose of washing a floor surface by dripping a detergent onto a rotary brush, there are already known a floor sweeper wherein a rotary brush for washing a floor surface is pivotally mounted in a housing and wherein a detergent tank is disposed to supply the rotary brush with a detergent. However, this floor sweeper in the prior art has such drawbacks that although the floor surface is washed and cleaned in the washing operation, waste fluid cannot be collected therefrom and, subsequently, the fluid is left behind on the floor. If a carpet, particularly is taken as an example of a floor surface, waste fluid sinks deep into the carpet after the washing so that stains are formed at the back surface thereof, contrary to the cleanliness of the top surface.
Further, the known floor sweeper is provided with a valve means for supplying the rotary brush with detergent in a constant amount. However, it is difficult to keep the amount of the detergent supplied constant because the dripping amount thereof decreases as the detergent level is lowered. For this reason, the valve means must be adjusted often to keep the dripping amount constant in relation to the level of the detergent.